


A big baby with a big Greg

by Kirocha



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Eating, Farting, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overweight, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scat, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Urination, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirocha/pseuds/Kirocha
Summary: Steven just wanted to please himself with sex and food.  But Greg couldn't let his baby have all the fun alone.
Relationships: Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Greg Universe/Steven Universe
Kudos: 31





	1. Food and sex

Steven had just turned 18, a few months before he was corrupted. He was alone at the temple, the crystal gems being at Little HomeWorld, and he wanted to take advantage of the occasion to satisfy his sexual impulses. Indeed, with the story of the Diamonds then Spinel, Steven had never really lived his puberty. Now that he was quiet, his hormones had woken up making him horny all day long, 7 days a week.

He sat down on his bed, got totally naked and grabbed his big cock. He started jerking off, but after a while he got tired of it. He wanted something more exciting. So he went to the kitchen, took two slices of pizza out of the fridge and put them in the microwave. When they were done cooking, Steven took them to the couch with a jar of ice cream, chips, and all sorts of things that were each one fatter than the other. He spread his huge thighs, giving him a nice view of his upright machine. Steven started eating like a pig, alternating feeds. 

He could feel his belly and buttocks getting fatter as he ate. Chocolate dripped on his hard breasts as he wiped his greasy hands on his fat belly. He drank an umpteenth sip of soda before he let out a smelly burp followed by a fart so loud and awful that he could see a green cloud forming under his ass.

As Steven was about to come, the front door opened, revealing his father, Greg. The father stared at him, his eyes wide open. Steven didn't move, his dick still erect and his body still disgusting. The more the seconds passed, the more the shame of the gem faded away, giving way to desire. His father was so fat, so hairy, so smelly. He was sure that behind his tight shorts, Greg was hiding a penis three times bigger than his own. 

His father also began to relax. He closed the door and walked towards his son.

"Well, looks like my boy needs his daddy to eat properly.

He licked his lips and pulled down his pants when he got right in front of Steven. His hard dick suddenly erupted in front of his face. It was as thick as it was long. It had to be at least the same size as his forearm and as thick as his fist. Looking closer, Steven saw that it hadn't been washed for a long time. Dried segma and semen formed yellowish crusts all the way through. There was also a lot of ungrateful little hairs on the huge acorn. 

As he looked down, his eyes fell on the two filled bags that served as his balls. Both were as big as tennis balls and as hairy as animal fur. They both smelled like piss and shit.

Greg sat down next to Steven, crushing his fat ass on the couch. He put his chubby hand on Steven's chest and picked up all the mess he had made earlier. 

-Come on, eat this. Do daddy a favor and fill your belly with all this junk food. He said as he put his hand near his son's drooling mouth. 

He didn't lose so much and began to swallow this heap of food with a loud moan. A mixture of melted cheese, chocolate, chips and sausage fat. With the other hand, Greg came and stroked the boy's growing belly. 

\- You really are a big pig, aren't you? Eat that shit like a bitch.

The hairy man didn't wait until Steven finished his meal to smear his dirty hand on the boy's face. 

Steven didn't have time to come to his senses as Greg was already presenting him with another, much more appetizing snack. His hairy armpit full of sweat. He grabbed the back of his boy's head and pushed him against his stinking armpit before pinning Steven between his armpit and his arm so that he had no choice but to breathe in the foul smell of his perspiration. 

-Drink up all your old fat dad's sweat. 

Steven took a deep breath and moaned. Damn how he loved the smell of his father. He stuck his tongue out and felt all the dirty hairs sticking to it. Sweat was the most disgusting thing he'd ever drunk in his whole life.

For long minutes, Steven moaned with pleasure while eating his father's armpits. Greg removed his son's face from the second armpit he had just eaten. Long hairs had remained on Steven's spoiled face. Greg kissed him and brought him to his knees in front of his enormous chest. 

-I hope you're still thirsty for Dad's sperm. 

Steven nodded his head like a dog. 

-Please Daddy, let me taste your big cock, please Daddy...

-That's my boy! 

Without delay, he shoved his dick violently down Steven's throat...

-Mmmmmmmmh... Your slutty throat is really meant for my dick. Said Greg as he stuck his dick in a little more. 

Steven almost threw up but held it in. He didn't want to ruin this heavenly moment. He felt the hairs on his big balls while he let out a bitch moan. His father's cock full of big veins tasted like delicious piss and sperm. Steven started his fast and greedy comings and goings.

-Run your slutty tongue all over my dirty, smelly dick. 

Greg placed the palm of his hand on Steven's head and pushed him down with a manly moan. 

-FUCK! TAKE THAT, YOU BIG SLUT! 

While Steven was choking, Greg poured all of his sperm down his throat. Steven swallowed and tasted every drop of cheese and urine. While running his tongue all the way down to avoid leaving any, Steven let out a noisy fart similar to the first one. Greg looked at him first with surprise and then with envy. 

-So my big baby decided to compete with his own father's filth? I'll show you how much more disgusting I am than you.

Fat daddy laid Steven on his back on the couch full of trash and sweat. Steven's fat belly spread out on both sides of the boy's body. His fat ass was crushing under his weight. 

-I hope you're still hungry Schtuball! 

Greg sat on Steven's red face with one blow. The gem's nose was in front of his anus and he could already smell shit that wasn't cleaned properly. The huge fat ass was crushing his face was the most beautiful thing that ever happened to him. 

A huge, shit-smelling fart came out of Greg's butt. Steven moaned as he swallowed the fart. It was so fucking disgusting. Greg continued on his way up the ladder with louder and louder, smelly, delicious farts. 

-That's right, smell your daddy's trash. Mmmmmh. Greg said, moving his fat butt. 

Steven licked his hairy anus with his big lick. He was starting to let out some big farts, too. Finally, Greg bounced off Steven several times, slapping him in the face with a big butt. At the same time, they ejaculated huge bursts of hot sperm. 

When Steven got up, he was assaulted by the stench of the room. There was semen and grease stains everywhere and it was fucking beautiful.

While Steven was sniffing the stinky air, Greg stood behind him, put him on all fours and rubbed his dirty dick against his anus. 

-Oh yeah dad! Fuck me! Fuck me! Make me your bitch! Fuck!

He didn't wait any longer to fulfill his son's wish. He penetrated him groaning. All Steven and his father's fat was moving to the rhythm of the brutal fuck. Greg's still sperm-filled balls were slamming against the bitch's flaccid ass. Steven was a mess, moaning, drooling, farting and begging. He felt so full and he didn't want to leave her anymore. His hole was wide open, his belly so full... 

Greg, as he slammed Steven's soft ass, screamed:

\- Fuck! I'm so close! Get pregnant, you fucking bitch ! Take all my semen ! SHIT

He discharged gallons of sperm. So much so that Steven's belly got even bigger! Feeling his belly get bigger than his whole body, the boy ejaculated too. 

Greg took Steven in his arms and hugged his belly.

-Mmmh my big baby got what he wanted ? 

-Yes, Daddy!

They fell asleep, Steven in Greg's arms, Greg hugging his son, after farting loudly one last time making him look brown. They did it again for sure! 


	2. Some delicious shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven eats over and over again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is really disgusting but so exciting

A week had passed between that day and the time Greg and Steven had sex. Steven would have liked to repeat the experience sooner, but the omnipresence of gems prevented him from seeing his father. Until Greg took the lead in asking everyone to leave them alone for a day to keep a "father-son" bond.

He was looking forward to it early on. A whole day of fucking... It was heaven! During this week of waiting, Steven hadn't stopped eating. He had gained a total of 20 pounds ! He even refrained from going to the bathroom, keeping kilos of garbage inside him. He had also stopped washing. His whole body was impregnated, especially his penis which he always put in his food before eating. It was covered with rotting food and it looked fucking delicious. Finally, he begged Pearl not to clean the temple.

Surprisingly, she agreed, thinking he probably wanted to clean it up himself. But in reality, he wanted to live in that filthy place. Everywhere was a pile of pizza boxes, empty ice cream cups, half-eaten hamurger boxes. In short, a pigsty for the pig he wanted to become.

Finally, Greg walked through the front door and found Steven sitting on the same couch where he had found him last time. His clothes were much too small for him now that he had gotten bigger. You could see the bottom of his belly and the beginning of his ass when he walked. The man watched the room, whistling in admiration.

\- You really are a disgusting baby living in a disgusting house!

Steven got up and walked towards his father, moving his fat beads.

-Did you notice? (Only a blind man wouldn't notice and then he'd smell it again!) I feel so much better now surrounded by all this junk.

-Like father like son!

Greg stooped down, took a handful of meatballs from a dish that had been lying on the floor for days and stuck them in his mouth. Steven slowly chewed the fresher food, but still greedily.

-I want more, Daddy! he said, sticking out his tongue full of cold tomato sauce.

-You get me so hot, Schtuball, when you ask like a bitch, but for today, I made you something better...

Without further explanation, Greg motioned for Steven to sit on the floor. He walked to the closet and pulled out everything he could find. Candy, potato chips, soda, whipped cream, cookie, and posed in front of him.

-Daddy wants you to eat all this while keeping your clothes too tight for all that fat, will you? Greg asked as he kneaded his belly. 

To show his enthusiasm, Steven wasted no time and opened a candy packet and swallowed it. His mouth was full of them, dripping everywhere. He took a sip of soda and passed it around with a handful of chips. He chewed with his mouth open, showing all the junk in his mouth. He took the can of whipped cream and opened it by putting his fat ass back on the floor. He put cream all over his face. Steven reached over with both hands and scraped off all the remains on his face.

-And now, "said Greg as he started to undress, "I want you to eat without your hands, just using your greedy mouth.

The boy, obedient, pushed his face into the food pile. He was making rough Mouths of Greedy Mouths with his face covered with food. He replaced his head smelling of sugar and the fat went into the nostrils of his big nose, but this time, raising his ass in the air. He placed his hands on his ass as his mouth licked the floor and played with his cheeks. He slapped them, spread them apart, moving them to one side and then to the other. 

He went on for almost an hour, until he swallowed it all up. He put it everywhere, pushing his face into the fat as if he were a pig. His shirt now revealed his whole belly and barely hid his nipples. He had seen his father take a few bites sometimes but he didn't take care of it, he was too absorbed in his exciting task. 

-Mmh, you ate it all up like a pig. I'm sure you need to go to the bathroom, don't you? 

Indeed, Steven felt pressure in his rectum. He hadn't taken a crap in over five days. Combined with all the food he'd just eaten, he was convinced that if he moved, he'd poop himself. 

-Daddy! 'Wanna poop! Steven screamed as he looked at him with his big eyes full of lust. He didn't even have the intelligence to speak properly anymore. An animal doesn't talk, neither does a baby. 

Greg took off Steven's tight clothes before putting him down on his back, still in his own filth. He had brought with him a diaper for adults that he put on him in 2 or 3 movements. He motioned for him to get up. 

-Do you like your new outfit? Now you can poop all the time and anywhere.

Steven rubbed his ass against his new haabits. The feeling of the diaper under his balls and his hard dick was so nice. He felt it was time for him to put on a show for his daddy. So he got down on all fours, showing him his behind. He didn't have to force a thick, dark pudding out of his anus. The shit fell to the bottom of his diaper creating a brown spot.

Greg also got down on all fours and pushed his face against the diaper. He fully sniffed the shitty smell while crushing against the gem's ass. 

While the old man smelled the stench, Steven pulled more poop out of his flabby ass in a loud fart. 

-It's so fucking disgusting in your diaper, Schtuball!

Steven, excited by his father's words, ejaculated and farted one more time. His diaper was filled to the brim while his fat daddy was glued to his stinky diaper. 

-It's time to change that stinky diaper! 

Greg took off his diaper and admired the black shit that was spread all over Steven's ass. He moaned and groaned as he put his tongue on his ass, eating his shit. 

-Fuck, your shit is so good! 

The fact that Greg was nibbling his dirty ass relaxed him. Without realizing it, a huge, half-liquid piece of shit fell into his father's mouth and he savored it. PROUT. Every lick found some filthy, sticky shit he liked time. Greg rose to his feet, satiated and brought the used diaper to his son. He took a handful of the poop bucket and held it against Steven's face. 

-More dad! Give me some shit! I only want to be fed by that filthy thing! Daddy! 

Greg gave Steven the dirty diaper, which he enthusiastically took as he lay on the dirty floor. He spread all the poop on his big nipples, on his plump belly, on his spoiled face.

His father positioned his huge ass over Steven's euphoric face and started shitting. A huge cylinder of shit fell right on his face before liquid shit started running down his hair. The shit piled up on Steven's body and he wanted more and more. Greg's ass got on the boy's brown face and started moving around spreading the shit. He joined him in his poop pool by sticking it on, kissing him while having a lot of shit in my mouth. Dropping farts that made him look brown. 

-It's not over Schtuball, I'm sure you're thirsty! Said Greg as he got up, his body full of shit and semen. 

Steven followed him to the counter and farted where he pretended to sit on it. The wood collapsed under the boy's excessive weight. Greg pulled out a huge glass of over a liter and a half. He put his gargantuan dick in the cup and peed. The hot liquid accumulated in the cup up to 50 cl. He passed the heavy cup under Steven's nose... 

-What the hell, Dad! 

-And it can be even more so! 

He in turn put Steven's dick in the cup and told him

-Anything that ends up in that cup, you drink it, okay? 

Steven nodded his head as Greg started to masturbate him. Sperm mixed with the food on his dick poured into the cup before a stream of yellow piss spurted out of his dick filling the cup. Finally, his father masturbated over it and ejaculated into the glass and spat out a huge piece of saliva, filling up the litre and a half.

-You know what you got left to do, little bitch? 

-Yes, Daddy! 

The fat boy lowered his head as Greg poured the yellow liquid into his mouth. His stomach was growing bigger and bigger! Steven, as impatient as ever, ripped the cup out of his father's hands and drank it dirty, putting it aside. 

-You big, fat bitch full of crap, you like drinking pee, don't you? 

-Yes, I want to drink that now! I want to be fed only stinking shit and piss, and breathe only air polluted by farts! 

When Greg looked at his son full of shit, drinking pee and saying such dirty things, he felt so proud. From now on, they were going to move away from the rest of the world and live in a pigsty where they would experience this moment for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first time I've written this kind of story but I hope it's got you more! Also, I'm learning English right now so some sentences may be wrong or badly written :/ Let me know if that's the case!


End file.
